After all these years
by LLAMA PRINCESS
Summary: My first fic so please be nice. flames accepted because i need halp so give me your ideas. if you want to be in any of my stories tell me. please R&R PLZ I'M BEGGING YOU
1. Hi my name is Jasmine intro to story

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own Teen Titans, but I will one day. One Day. MHWAWAWAWA. Sorry about that**

I'm Jasmine Grayson and I live with my adoptive parents. I have moved around a lot lately, because I've had so many different families. My parents died when I was little and I was adopted by one of the richest men in the history of rich men. But when I was three he gave my brother and me away to an orphanage in Jump City, the city next to Gotham where we used to live. We were then put with a family together, but they couldn't handle us. They sent us back and we were split up. I haven't seen Dick for nine years. That's a long time not to see your only living relative.


	2. Robin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but my mom has promised that when she wins the lottery she'll buy me them! YAY!**

**Chapter two – Robin**

My two best friends, Sammi and Doug, and me were walking towards where we usually meet my boyfriend Joshua, and Sammi's boyfriend Jack. School had just let out and Josh and Jack go to a different school. It was mine and Josh's first anniversary. My mobile went off, singing Walking Contradiction by Green Day, my favourite band. I took it out of my bag, having to move several chocolate bars out of the way. It was a text of Josh. I opened it and it said, " Jaz, I'm sorry but it's not going to work out between us for any longer. Sorry. Josh"

I showed it Sammi. " How can he dump you on your first anniversary?"

" I don't know, don't really care either. It just leaves me to find fitter guys and plan my revenge." I replied, a little heartbroken.

" Nice plan. You'll get over him one day." She sensed my pain.

" One day, Sammi. Just not now."

An alarm started going off from the bank over the road. A weird blue magician person came running out with a couple of moneybags. " Titans Go!" five people dropped from the sky. The magician's hat was surrounded by a black aura and burst into flames. The moneybags disappeared and police cars turned up. The one at the front turned round to face the rest. " Thanks Raven, it saved us the usual fight." The one in green spandex said.

" No problem. Can we go now?" replied a gothic girl with a blue cloak.

" Yes we can go," replied the one in spandex. (A/N: HEHE)

He looked over towards where we were standing. He looked strangely familiar. " It can't be"

**Cliffhanger. Sort** **of anyway. Anywho, I know this story is kind of weird so far, but it'll make more sense later. I swear on Billie Joe's life it will. **


	3. It is

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans, probably never will, but it is one of my greatest ambitions. My other one is to see Green Day live. Billie Joe is so fit.**

**Chapter 3 – It is.**

We continued to stare at each other. Sammi and Doug were looking between him and me. " Dude, what is he looking at?" (A/N: guess who said that)

" I think he's looking at the one with the long black hair. Why does she look so familiar?"

" Jasmine?"

"Dick?"

He ran over to me, knocked the others out of the way and hugged me. " Yo Dick, you're strangling me."

"Sorry"

He let go. " It's Robin now. I changed it. You know to hide my identity."

" I'd want people to know my identity if I was you"

He dragged me over to the others. " Guys, this is my sister Jasmine. Jasmine this is Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven"

" Hey. This is Sammi and Doug, my best friends."

" No wonder she looked so familiar, she looks a lot like him."

" I know. It sucks doesn't it?"

" Except she's funny."

" So, what are you doing here then?"

" Well, schools let out, and we're going home. To mine."

" No you're not, you're coming back to the Titans tower with us."

" Cool"

We started walking off, over to the coastline. In the middle of the sea was a tower shaped like a T. " You guys actually live here. Cool."

" It's kind of weird though"

" Shut up Doug. Wait, how do we get across?"

Cyborg pressed a button on his arm. A car came flying across. " Dude, you know we can't all fit in that."

" You haven't seen all my baby can do"

" His baby?"

" He worships this car"

Cyborg pressed another button. The car grew longer and wider. **(A/N: I know it can't do that, I just made it up.)** "It can fit more in now"

We got into the car and flew over to the tower.

**So know we have the third part. This is the worst story I've written but this is an introduction to the series.**


	4. Evening at titans tower

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**

Chapter 4 - Evening at Titans tower 

" So guys, welcome to our pad"

" Beast Boy, they know we live. I mean it's not exactly hard to miss, is it?"

" So what ya'll want to do? Gamestation? Fix the T-ship? Listen to Beast Boy's naff jokes…"

" Hey, my jokes are NOT naff."

" That was funny"

" No it wasn't. It was mean"

" Lets play Gamestation"

Cyborg put Tekkan Tag Tournament in. I chose Tiger and Unknown, Cyborg chose Xiayou and Devil.

" Why did you pick Xiayou?"

" She's cute."

" Okay. Bit freaked out here."

Cyborg put a four-way controller thingy in and threw a controller to Sammi and a controller to Doug. Sammi chose Michelle and Julia, and Doug chose Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu.

" Dude, you guys picked the siblings." (A/N: I'm going to go to after the fights, because I can't remember the moves.)

" How could you beat me? I want to know. Tell me you're secret"

" I just practice. I'm Robin's sister remember. A perfectionist"

We went up onto the roof to play volleyball, me, Doug and Beast Boy against Robin, Sammi and Cyborg. Starfire was cooking something that was twitching violently and Raven was Meditating in her room. We had asked them if they wanted to play and Starfire said she was cooking a 'feast for our guests' and Raven burned off Beast Boys eyebrows. We took that as a no.

We had played several games and were just playing the tiebreaker when a whistling noise was heard. And a shadow covered the roof of the tower.

Another cliffhanger. Hopefully this chapter was better than the last one. Do you know what the shadow is? Take a guess. I won't update until someone guesses it doesn't have to be the right answer, just take a random guess. Please.

Laters 

**Me**


	5. Powers

Hiya! It's me again. Kind of obvious really. Well Anywho, welcome to another exciting, (coughcoughboringcough) chapter of after all these years. For a special surprise I've invited a very special guest to come and say the disclaimer and dedication. I ACTUALLY HAVE SOMEONE TO DEDICATE IT TO! WHOOO! _Seeing as_ _we are not allowed to do script form, actions are in italic, speaking is in bold. You might be able to tell whose speaking you may not. _Well anyways, everyone say a big welcome to Cyborg!

_No one comes out._

I said welcome to CYBORG!

Oh, that's me

_Clapping machine is activated._

So, Cyborg, how would you feel about saying the D&D?

Am I being paid?

I'm buying you a video game, isn't that enough?

Oh, yeah. _Pauses for a moment. _What game are you getting?

Tekkan 5

Cool. Guess I'll say the disclaimer. IlUvBiLlIeJoEaRmStRoNg does not own us, but her mom has said that one day she will rule the world and then she will be given us buy the guys who own us. And this chapter is dedicated to imfromjupiter, who was her very first reviewer.

_Imfromjupiter comes in._

Thank you imfromjupiter

_Clapping machine activated again._

_Imfromjupiter bows._

Thank you Cyborg.

No, thank you IlUvBiLlIeJoEaRmStRoNg, for keeping boredom at bay. Now then, where's this game?

Guards!

_Guards come in with game and lead Cyborg to a games console in another room._

On with the fic.

Chapter 5 – powers.

Previously on/in After all these years:

We had played several games and were just playing the tiebreaker when a whistling noise was heard. And a shadow covered the roof of the tower.

Back to the new chapter!

We all looked up into the sky. What we saw made Beast Boy scream like a little girl. A comet was heading towards Titans tower. (a/n: you know where the comets with the flames on the end are always the comets in cartoons. Well this is one)

"No time to act. SCATTER!"

We all ran for our lives. Not that it helped. Anyway, that's all I can remember. I woke up in the infirmary five days later. After talking to Cyborg, he said that the comet was only a small one, so I survived. He also said that we'd all ran away, and it seemed to be following me. According to him, the comet was man-made, and being controlled by a remote control, or was heat seeking. I put this idea out of his head by saying that it would have gone after the others, not just me.

For three days Cyborg and Robin wouldn't let me out of the infirmary, even after I insisted I was fine. And then when I was finally allowed out, they made me come and live with them. I did. It's not like my foster parents would care if I just left. They don't care about me. They never have. When I was at Titans tower, they didn't even know I was missing. They only foster to get money. And they're rich. But they don't spend a dime on me. Never have.

So anyway, I'm getting off task. I went home and packed my stuff, told them I was leaving, not that they cared. They just told me to leave. They've been going on at me for years. Well anyway I'm, getting off task. Again. Cyborg was waiting in the T-car outside. I threw my battered suitcases into the trunk of the car and got in the front and we drove off into the sunset.

It wasn't until a week after the comet that we found out the side affects. Things started bursting into flame around me. Then three days after that, I could create fireballs when I clicked my fingers. The first time I did that, I accidentally burnt off Beast Boy's newly grown back eyebrows. Then I could burn things like my hair, and it wouldn't even burn. I could only do that with people who I liked. They took me along on one of their crime-fighting things. I burnt up Thunder and Lightning. As soon as they get out of hospital, they have to go to jail. Which should be in about a month.

After seeing what my powers could do, they started training me. Robin training me up in martial arts, even though he didn't need to, because I learnt that at school. Cyborg began teaching me robotics, and I'm still learning that now. Raven taught me to control things with my mind, Beast Boy taught me how to have fun and Starfire taught me how to use my powers to fly. It's confusing, but I'm getting there. Basically, I could make my powers carry me to anywhere I want. Fire sort of becomes solid and carries me. Weird I know. Robin also told me to come up with a nickname, because of what villains would do if they found out who I am. I came up with Phoenix. Phoenixes are firebirds. They burn themselves when it's time to die, and are reborn in the ashes. Cute. Anyway, they took me in, even though I haven't known them for long. And I'd like to thank them. Especially Robin and Beast Boy. Beast Boy is already my best friend. From the group anyway.

" Friend Phoenix, do you want to come to the mall of shopping with me? I haven't known you for that long, and I would like to get to know you"

" Sure Starfire, I'm coming."

Well I gotta go. I'll write again soon. Luv Phoenix

In case you didn't know, phoenix was writing in a diary. For the last chapter anyway. I'm not sure about the others. Well that is the last chapter of this story. I'm working on a sequel. GOOOOOOOOOOO ME. Anyway please R&R. If not I won't write a sequel. And I mean it!

Again thank you to imfromjupiter for being my first reviewer. Hopefully, you will continue to read the series. Buh-bye.

Me.


	6. authors note

My next Teen Titans story is going to be called I'm a celebrity-get me out of here titans style. This story will be coming to a computer near you when I can be bothered to type it up.

Also, if you like Beyblade I have a story called Junipa's Life, which if I say so myself is quite good. Go onto my profile and read it.

I also want a new name, if anyone can think of one can you review me with it, and then I'll add a new chapter telling you my new name. Luv ya all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
